


I Feel Fine

by Multikicker



Series: Utopia Sprawl [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Good Life, A Spoopy Owl Does Them A Heckin' Scare, Coder!Sombra, DDoS, Domestic Fluff, Ex-Veteran!Lena, F/F, Fluff, MusicalComedian!Lena, Olivia needs to not overwork herself, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multikicker/pseuds/Multikicker
Summary: Domestic Fluff AU.Olivia Colomar is a coder, and she's waiting for her wife to get home from work.





	I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby's good to me, you know  
> She's happy as can be, you know  
> She said so....  
> I'm in love with her and I feel fine......."  
> \- 'I Feel Fine', by The Beatles

Olivia Colomar blinked tiredly in the half-light, yawning and turning down the brightness on her computer slightly. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes, squinting at the old clock on the wall. 1916 hours. Her wife would be getting home from the pub soon, and she wanted to be done with work before then.

It was Friday night and she wanted to spend time with her before the weekend, and its related chores, snuck in to blindside them. She groaned, reaching behind her to scratch her back. She'd been itchy recently, which annoyed her. Continuing to type out her lines of code, she felt her eyelids droop. She had to hang on.......

 

* * *

 

"Cheers, love.....the cavalry's here."

A soft voice floated into Olivia's ear, and she groaned. "Nnnn......not now, sleep's...i's nice." She mumbled, pushing off the hand that had begun to pet her hair. There was a chuckle, and the hand became more than that as she was pulled into a hug. "You're wakin' up, 'Liv, and you're gonna cuddle with me, because it's 11 at night an' it's been a long day."  
Olivia sighed, and opened her eyes, turning around to meet her smiling wife's eyes.  
"Welcome home, Lena," she said reaching up to kiss her on the cheek. “I’ve missed you, _mi rapida._ ”

“Missed ya too, love.” Lena whispered, hugging her again. “Ya were out like a light, ‘Liv…...ya need to get more sleep. This coding job ain’t worth it if it runs ya ragged.”

 

“I know…..” She said, ruffling Lena’s mop of auburn hair. “I know. But I want to do my part so we can pay the bills. Music and comedy is great, and I love you and it, but it can’t provide for both of us, _cariña._ So I have to work these hours.” Lena’s subsequent sigh warmed the back of her neck, and she smiled slightly. “Fine,” Lena said, with a mock frown, “but I don’t have ta like it.”

“I never said you had to,” Olivia replied, spinning around in Lena’s arms, “but it’s super cute that you’re incensed on my behalf.”

“Agh! You’ve found me out.” Lena chuckled, feigning mock pain. “I was such a fool to think I could hide my noble intentions from such an astute individual as ‘ _Umbra, the world’s greatest hacker!’_ ” Now it was Olivia’s turn to assume mock pain, clutching her chest dramatically. “The veteran hasn’t lost her edge, it seems.” she laughed, sitting back down into her office chair. “This hero really did well in finding out all my childhood console gamertags.”

They locked eyes for a second, and then started laughing uncontrollably, Lena pulling over another chair to sit in. “Ya need to take a day off in the middle of the week sometime,” she said, moving over to sit next to Olivia as she began to type furiously. “We need a vacation, some time to get away from the monotony of our jobs.”

Olivia laughed, saving the document and turning to face Lena again. “Says the musical comedian. Your job’s always different, every night.”

“Well then, let’s just skip town and go somewhere nice sometime,” Lena countered, leaning back. “London’s boring. Well, for me, at least. You haven’t gotten to see a lot of it.”

Olivia shrugged. “I don’t particularly care for the big city. The highlands and the moors are more beautiful than anything the city could show me…...except _you,_ that is,” she whispered, leaning in to poke Lena on the nose. “Boop!”

“Y’ win…..you beautiful idiot,” she mumbled, blushing. “So, what’cha workin’ on?”

“Ah!” Olivia exclaimed, spinning around 360 degrees and waking up the computer. “I’m coding out a security algorithm for facial scans for the police. Let me show you!” She clicked over to her saved document, pulling up the mass of ASCII characters.

 

The screen froze mid-popup, the cursor becoming immovable. “Shit….” she hissed, clicking desperately.

Nothing happened.

The screen went black, and she pushed back, cursing angrily.

“Damn it, damn it, fuck fuck _fuck!_ ”

“What’s up?” Lena asked, sympathetically scooting over to hug her. “It crashed, _rapida_ , it crashed….” Olivia moaned sadly, moving back to the desk. “It’ll take time to resolve what went wrong.”

Typing furiously, she keyed into the crash report.

 

_ > Systems shutdown report: _

_ > Client crash: Utopia_Client.exe has ceased to function. _

_ > System is diagnosing the problem…….. _

 

Olivia’s brows furrowed. The systems upgrades she’d installed should have prevented a crash….unless they’d shorted out. That would mean she’d have to replace parts of her setup. That sucked…...she could put it off ‘til later, though.

 

_ > System has found the error: _

 

_01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 0010000001101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100101 00101110 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 01110011 0010000001100100 01100101 01100011 01100101 01101001 01110110 01100101 0010000001111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100010 01110010 01100001 00101110 00001010 01010111 01100001 01101011 01100101 0010000001110101 01110000 00101110_

 

“What the….” she breathed, squinting at the screen. Before she could comprehend all of the binary, the screen went out. The lights above flickered, and went out as well. The darkness was total, absolute, for one brief second, then Lena was illuminated by the glow of her flashlight.

 

“Power’s out,” she grumbled, standing in the doorway. “Whole street.” Olivia’s phone buzzed, and she gave it a quick glance. “Mary from across the way says the blackout’s supposed to last all night.” she said, pocketing the phone. “Without power and light for at least six hours…... _mierda._ ” Lena flashed her a quick grin, squeezing her arm. “Not without light, love.” she said, pointing the flashlight down the hallway towards the living room. “Not yet. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Out of the darkness, a spark, and then Lena’s face became illuminated by the flaming tip of the match she had just lit. Humming, she circled the room, stopping at each of the six oil lamps to light them. Reaching the last one, she reached towards the wick, holding the match to it until it too ignited. Slowly, the room filled with warm light, casting long shadows in the corners near the bookcases and the piano.

 

Waving out the match, Lena licked her thumb and forefinger and pinched the tip, sending a hiss and a tendril of smoke up. Turning to smile at Olivia, she sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Smirking wordlessly, Olivia leaned back against the wall across from the couch, raising an eyebrow.

“Cuddle!” Lena whined, patting the couch harder and bouncing a little bit. Chuckling, Olivia crosses the room and sat down. Immediately, Lena leaned in and nuzzled into her shoulder, making a happy noise and smiling. “This is nice….” she whispered happily, hugging her. “Yeah.” Olivia smiled, ruffling Lena’s hair. “How was the pub? The….. _Stay On Target_ , I think it’s called? Everything go alright?”

 

“Yeah.” Lena said, burrowing in more. “Morgan was whining again, the police department’s been cut again. They’re bringin’ in paramilitary urban security to handle the Metro Area, and e’s justifiably angry. The government’s contracted Talon Corporation instead. I told ‘im it was bad for ‘im, yeah, but it wasn’t the worst. I dunno if I ever told ya, ‘Liv, but I knew people in Talon when I was over in Russia, during the Crisis. Good people.” She scratched her chest irritably. “Fuckin’....itch. Anyway…...most’ve ‘em are…..are dead now. But they were good people.” With an uncertain gaze, she looked up at Olivia. “Shit, ‘Liv……’m sorry….I don’t want ta be a downer. Let’s talk about somethin’ else, yeah?”

 

Olivia was about to respond when she caught a glimpse of something outside. Eyes. “There’s something out there,” she hissed, bolting upright. “Something’s watching.” Grabbing the flashlight from Lena, she walked over to the window and threw it open, peering out into the dark and shining it around. The beam settled on a tree branch, where the source of the offending stare was revealed.

 

Hooting indignantly, the barn owl took wing from the tree, flying off into the night. Sighing, Olivia turned off the flashlight, staring out at the darkened neighborhood for a moment. Across the way and a few houses down, wisps of black smoke drifted out of the house’s chimney. In the smoke, something caught her eye…..was that...a _hand?_ She blinked and rubbed her eyes before checking again. There was only smoke. “I really need to get more sleep…” she mumbled, walking back to slump on the sofa. “Nothing there except a stupid owl,” she told Lena, leaning on her wife’s shoulder. “A stupid fucking noisy watching owl…..” She slumped over further as Lena stood up, pawing desperately at her receding shirt. “No, Len’....don’ get up.”

 

Lena just laughed, sitting down on the stool in front of the piano and opening it. “I’m going ta sing for ya, ‘Liv. One of the classics, just for you.” And, smiling, she began to play, notes pouring out of the instrument. Staring at her, all Olivia could think was that she was so, so lucky to have her as her wife. Swaying with the music, Lena began to sing.

 

_“Baby’s good to me, you know_

_She’s happy as can be, you know_

_She said so._

_I’m in love with her and I feel fine…”_

 

* * *

 

 

“It was beautiful, _rapida…_.” Olivia murmured as Lena squished back into the couch next to her. “Thank you.

“My pleasure, love.” Lena murmured back, leaning towards her.

“Anything interesting happen to you today?” Olivia asked sleepily, pulling a blanket out of a nearby drawer, drawing it over them both.

“Not much,” Lena replied, yawning. “Nothing too interesting…..though there was this weird guy at the park.” Olivia perked up slightly, curious. “ _Que?_ Really? Like what?”

“Well,” she said, stretching, “I was walkin’ through Hyde, an’ it’s night, right? Lights are on, an’ all, but there’s this….. _guy_ , fishin’, right? An’ he’s got….he’s got a _fire pit._ Smoke goin’ up, though, the fire was out. Couldn’t see his face or nothin’, ‘cause ‘e had a hood up, an’ the smoke was obscurin’ it, but….still, that’s odd. ‘E was probably a hobo or somethin’, but I’m pretty sure that’s not entirely legal. So the cops will probably ‘ave picked him by now.” She yawned again. “Dunno, it just stuck out to me as weird.”

“Yeah….that is weird,” Olivia mumbled, yawning as well. “Super weird…….” Her eyelids were so heavy…...she’d just rest them, just for a sec. Just a sec……

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smiled at her sleeping wife, tucking her in on the couch. She stood, and quietly circled the room, dousing each of the oil lamps in turn, and closing and shuttering the window. Laying back down next to Olivia, she pulled the blanket over herself as well. This was the life.

This was all she could have ever asked for, and she was so, so lucky to have it all.

 

So, so lucky.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write fluff for a change.  
> Just sometimes.
> 
> As always, comments and criticisms are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> 'Til next time.


End file.
